In the related art, there has been proposed a so-called head mounted display (HMD), which is a head mounted type display device that allows a viewer to view an image from an image source such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic EL display through an optical system (for example, Patent Document 1). In such a head mounted type display device, image light projected from the image source is enlarged to display a sharp image on the viewer side through the optical system such as a lens.
Herein, the image source used for such a display device is provided with a plurality of pixel regions that constitute an image and non-pixel regions that are provided between the pixel regions and do not contribute to image display. In a case where the image light emitted from the image source is enlarged by the lens, not only the image constituted by the pixel regions but also the non-image regions caused by the non-pixel regions are enlarged. Accordingly, in some cases, the non-image regions may be visually recognized by the viewer, and thus, a sharp image may be hindered from being displayed. Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application,